New Journey
by Maqudon
Summary: Basically Reid leaves his BAU life for another one.


AN: Well this is a start to my second story. To the readers of my first story I will continue it, unfortunately I have been extremely busy this summer. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

Seven Years Ago (Reid's POV)

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing loudly on the nightstand beside my bed, I groaned internally, I had forgotten to turn it off for today. It was our break day, Hotch had decided, after the case that the team had needed break from all of the gloomy aspects of the job. But, for me it just created a headache, literally. Because, with the next day off some members of the team had decided to get some drinks, more specifically Morgan, Garcia, and JJ. As they were going out for drinks they took it apon themselves to add me to the group. I said yes to their offer because; first they were going to drag me along anyways and second I needed to get out of my apartment. I was unknowingly stepping into the worst night of my life.

Flash Back

I was getting tired of sitting at the table the entire night, watching the other members of the team dance the night away. I looked around, I was a little surprised that Blake, Rossi, and Hotch, had decided to tag along, it was most likely that they thought that they couldn't not go after I had agreed to go. I sighed. After a couple more minutes, I decided that I might as well go home. I got up to leave. But, was blocked by JJ, being in my way.

"Come on Spence, stay for a bit longer" JJ said, as she tried to tempt me into staying. JJ knew I loved her so she used that to my disadvantage most of the time, to do things that she wanted me to do.

"I'll stay a bit longer, I guess, it couldn't hurt" I said. Later that night I learned to regret those very words.

I sat back down after that and decided that if I was going to stay, I might as well let myself loose a bit. The night went by quickly after that, I sat down and continually downed all the drinks thrown my way by the waiters walking around the club, while my friends entertained themselves on the club's dance floor. Soon enough members of the team started to leave; first Hotch, then Rossi, and later Blake. Only leaving Morgan, JJ, Garcia, and myself.

Morgan walked up to me with a stunning woman in his arm "I'm going to head out now, are you okay with being left with those two", he pointed towards JJ and Garcia.

"I'll be fine Morgan go enjoy yourself." He nodded and then left the club.

I sat there for a while after that, waiting for Garcia and JJ to wear themselves down. They eventually stopped dancing and stumbled over to three tables over from my own, they were probably to drunk to notice where I was. I got up from my table and walked toward their table. They hadn't noticed me yet and were talking amongst themselves.

"... I don't know why Reid hasn't noticed yet." JJ said. " Wait so you mean that all this time you were using him?" Garcia asked. " We'll at first I wasn't, but then after all the help that he had given to Henry and I after Will had left us, it was easier having him around then not." "And you've known that he's had been in love with you this entire time!" Garcia exclaimed. " Yes, but really who could love such a anti-social rambling nerd?" JJ asked. "But..." Garcia was interrupted by me as I stepped into the conversation. "Indeed." I said with a voice that could give anyone receiving it a chill. "Spence... I thought you had left already." JJ whispered. "We'll then your'e assumption was premature." My voice remaining in its icy tone. "My best wishes for a pleasant evening." I looked down at my watch. "Excuse me, morning." As it was quarter to three in the morning. I gave a pleasant smile whilst staring JJ down with emotionless eyes. I turned and walked out of the club.

Next Morning (Reid's POV)

That's why I felt an absence in my heart, it had been ripped out by, one who I could have never guessed. My whole life I had trusted and as always I was betrayed. It would be a while before I would trust again. If JJ had betrayed me who says the others couldn't either. It was time to leave the BAU and move on with his life to something that would give life meaning. Reid quickly got up and wrote his resignation from the BAU put it in an envelope and taped it to his front door. The members of his team would most likely be in an uproar about him leaving he didn't want to face that, someone would come to see him. It would be better this way. It's the Gideon way he laughed quietly to himself. He wrote "To My Teammates" on the front of the envelope. He started packing his belongings and called the movers. It took a solid three hours to leave what he once called home and to start his journey to a better life.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the abruptness of this chapter, I wanted to get the beginning done quickly the next chapter will be better. Thanks for readings and. Please review.


End file.
